


This is a bad idea

by flwrkyuu



Series: canon compliant enha [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Established Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, Music Video Shooting, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, heeseung and sunoo are dumb, i miss daniel, like super minor angst like its barely ther, maknae line are both angels and devils, minor mention of daniel because ni-ki has a crush and i miss daniel, yeah i think thats enough tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: “This is a bad idea,” Sunoo replied, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. “A bad idea we’ll laugh about one day!” Heeseung said, trying to be enthusiastic. “Not today we won’t,” Sunoo answered, giving very little enthusiasm to his reply. “Oh yeah no today is gonna be bad,” Heeseung enthusiastically said.(Or, Sunoo and Heeseung are told they have to kiss in their new music video but that catch is they're in love)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Lee Heeseung, Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung
Series: canon compliant enha [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179710
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	This is a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! i blabber this idea to a twt moot yesterday (thank you maxie again) and they loved it so here we are. plus i think sunseung are vv cute and this tag is so sad so,,, please enjoy. it's not beta'd but when do i ever?
> 
> yell at me on twt @/enhaxtz
> 
> -sonja

When Heeseung and Sunoo made it into the debut lineup of Enhypen they definitely did not think that three months into their careers they would be asked to kiss in the music video of their first comeback, but here they are. Sat in their CEO's office as their CEO lays it on thick saying ‘it’ll garner attention for the group’ and ‘it’ll be worth it i promise’.

The real issue lies in the fact that both Heeseung and Sunoo had feelings for each other. Not that these feelings had been vocalized at any point, but still. So there they sat, Sunoo fiddling with the sleeves of his oversized hoodie as Heeseung looked absolutely  _ everywhere _ but Sunoo. “So you two, what do you say?” The CEO asked. Heeseung let out an awkward chuckle. “We don’t have much choice do we?” He asked, and knew the answer just by the sly smile adorning their CEO's face. 

“We’ll do it,” Sunoo said confidently, though his body language said otherwise. “I’m glad to hear. I hope things will go well tomorrow.” Their CEO said with a smile that Heeseung could not stand. “If that’s all, we should really get back to practice.” Heeseung said, wanting nothing more than to get out of that room. “That’ll be everything,” And it didn’t take long for both of them to quickly excuse themselves from the office. They stood in silence in front of the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. 

Heeseung sighed. “Are you really okay with this?” He asked as he turned to look down at Sunoo. Sunoo sighed as well, looking up at the older. “I’m not sure, but we can’t say no to him so,” Sunoo replied, turning back to the elevator as it dinged. They both stepped inside and Heeseung pressed the floor number where their practice room was. 

Their concept was a high school love story. They had been told that the music video would hint at a love story between two of them, but they had yet to find out who it would be between. (Sunoo and Heeseung had since figured this out.) When they emerged from the elevator and walked back into the practice room everyone stopped what they were doing. “So what did he want?” Their leader asked, and both males froze just short of the door. Sunoo glanced up at Heeseung as if asking it was okay to tell everyone. The older gave a small nod,  _ they’ll find out one way or another _ , he thought to himself. “We’re gonna be the couple in the music video tomorrow.” Sunoo said, walking over to where Ni-Ki and Jungwon were sitting. Everyone was silent. They weren’t stupid. 

Sunoo had told the two youngest about his feelings for Heeseung, likewise, Heeseung had told Jay and Sunghoon and well  — anything Sunghoon knows Jake knows. And it also wasn’t all that hard to deduce even without having been told. The three youngest exchanged glances and Sunoo merely shook his head. “That’s not all,” Heeseung began as he walked over to where Jay had plopped himself on the floor. “What do you mean?” Sunghoon asked. Sunoo let out a dry chuckle, his head falling onto Ni-Ki’s shoulder. “They want us to kiss,” The younger replied. 

Now let’s break down everyone’s reactions to that last statement. Ni-Ki sat up in so much shock that Sunoo got knocked off his shoulder. Jungwon brought both his hands up to his mouth in shock as his eyes widened as large as they had gotten when he won first place on i-Land. Sunghoon and Jake turned to each other in complete shock before both looking back and forth between Heeseung and Sunoo. Jay slapped Heeseung’s knee in shock, mumbling something along the lines of  _ ‘no fucking way’ _ . Heeseung and Sunoo both stayed silent. Though Sunoo did let out a small yelp when Ni-Ki knocked him off his shoulder in shock. 

“You’re seriously gonna do this hyung?” Ni-Ki asked in disbelief. “Even with all,” The younger paused. “ _ That _ , taken into account.” Ni-Ki finished his small ramble and Sunoo sighed. “It’ll be fine, it’s just one kiss.” Sunoo assured the younger, but the room was silent. Everyone was listening, Heeseung included. “Have you even had your first kiss hyung?” Jungwon asked, and if Heeseung wasn’t listening before, he definitely was now. “Oh my god Wonnie who do you take me for?” Sunoo dramatically replied. “Of course I have! Unlike most of you, I actually had a social life in high school.” The third youngest said proudly before laying his head back down on Ni-Ki’s shoulder.

“So you  _ have _ had your first kiss?” Sunghoon asked from the other side of the practice room. “Yes I have!” Sunoo proudly replied. “It was with this guy after play practice one night in the tenth grade.” The male went on to explain. “Have you guys  _ not _ had yours?” Sunoo asked, shock rising on his face. “I haven’t,” Ni-Ki pouted from beside Sunoo. “That’s okay Riki, you’re still young.” Sunoo giggled, and then his eyes fell on a certain black haired boy. They made eye contact before Heeseung spoke. “I’ve had mine,” Heeseung breathed out, holding eye contact with Sunoo the whole time till the younger broke it. He looked to the door, not baring to look at Heeseung a second longer. “Okay well, we have to be up early tomorrow so let’s go home and try and get a decent amount of sleep,” Jungwon said, getting up off the floor.

Jay got up as well, walking over to Jungwon and slipping an arm around the younger’s waist. “They should’ve just got those two dummies to do the couple part,” Sunghoon whispered to Jake. “Or us,” The Australian replied and Sunghoon fought back a blush. Sunoo and Ni-Ki stood up. They all got their things, Sunoo and Ni-Ki being the first out, followed by Sunghoon and Jake, then Jungwon and Jay and Heeseung trailing out of the practice room last.

In one car home was Sunoo, Ni-Ki and — Heeseung. The oldest sat in the middle row while Ni-Ki and Sunoo sat in the back. The youngest member sat in the middle beside Sunoo so he could use the older as a pillow. Ni-Ki fell asleep fast (that was his special talent after all). The car was silent, Sunoo earbuds had died earlier that day along with the charging case so he had no music to listen to on the way back. It’s not like it was a long ride home but still. “Do you want one?’ Heeseung asked. He turned back to Sunoo, holding out one airpod for the younger to take. Sunoo nodded, carefully reaching out to take the airpod from the older. 

He placed the airpod in his ear and closed his eyes. “Thanks hyung,” Sunoo mumbled as a song began to play. Bandaids by Keshi began and Sunoo sighed. The boy may not understand all that much English but there was just something about this song that always tugged at his heartstrings. Sunoo rested his head atop Ni-Ki’s. He fell in and out of consciousness as Heeseung’s music softly played through one ear. 

Sunoo and Ni-Ki were both asleep when they arrived back at their dorm. Heeseung shook both of them awake and they groggily got out of the car. By the time everyone was in the dorm, Ni-Ki had quickly made his way over to the bathroom to shower. Jungwon, Jay and Sunghoon were having a snack in the kitchen. Jake had decided to retire for the night since he was pooped and that left both Heeseung and Sunoo in the living room alone. Sunoo was mindlessly scrolling through Twitter, debating whether or not he should post some of the selfies he’d taken earlier that day. Heeseung had his phone open to his KakaoTalk message with Sunoo. He typed and retyped a few different messages before finally hitting send. 

**to sunoo;**

are you really okay with this?

i just

dont wanna make you uncomfortable 

**from sunoo;**

itll be fine hyung

maybe im glad its you i have to kiss and not jungwon

i definitely don’t think id be able to do that

**to sunoo;**

ahah well i guess if you say so

**from sunoo;**

you should sleep soon

**to sunoo;**

says you

**from sunoo;**

at least i dont take forever to wake up

**to sunoo;**

…

point taken

Sunoo giggled to himself. He sat up and pulled himself off the couch. “I’m gonna slip into the shower after Riki,” Sunoo announced, walking over to the bathroom. Heeseung couldn’t even get in a word edgewise before Sunoo was walking down the hall. Heeseung sighed. He got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen where Jungwon, Jay and Sunghoon were. “Where’s Sunoo?” Jay asked in a teasing manner. The oldest scoffed, sitting down beside Sunghoon at the table. “In the bathroom, something about slipping into the shower after Ni-Ki,” Heeseung explained as he reached for an oreo from the open pack. 

“So you guys are actually gonna kiss tomorrow?” Sunghoon cautiously asked and Heeseung let out a grumble. “For the last time, yes we are.” Heeseung replied, shaking his head and stuffing the oreo in his mouth. “Can’t believe your first kiss with Sunoo is gonna be on a music video shoot,” Jay said, barely able to contain his laughter. “Shh Jake’s trying to sleep.” Sunghoon scolded.

Heeseung stood up. “I’m gonna try that too, my head kinda hurts from everything today.” The oldest explained, leaving the kitchen without another word. In their shared bedroom, Heeseung changed into a comfortable old tee shirt and a pair of Winnie the Pooh pyjama bottoms before slipping into bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but sleep seemed to be escaping him. Maybe it was because there was still light dimly flooding in from the hallway. Maybe he was so exhausted that he couldn’t sleep. Maybe his thoughts were just too damn loud. It was definitely that.

The thought of kissing Sunoo, and on camera no less. Absolutely terrifying. He’d liked the younger male for a while now. Since at least the last month of filming for i-Land. Something just shifted in the way he cared for Sunoo and the way he cared for everyone else. And you know, the added bonus of wanting to kiss him and smother him with affection. He wanted to confess, trust me he really did, but Heeseung was afraid that the younger only saw him as an older brother figure. Heeseung was afraid of rejection, afraid of ruining the group’s dynamic by confessing and making things awkward. Poor Lee Heeseung was head over heels for Kim Sunoo.

As people slowly trickled into their bedroom, Heessung finally found himself on the brink of sleep. Ni-Ki and Jungwon entered around the same time. Ni-Ki crawled into their leader’s bed as he had decided that that is where he would be sleeping tonight. Jungwon didn’t bother protesting, it’s not like he minded all that much. Jay followed not long after that, falling asleep almost instantly as his head hit the pillow. Heeseung sighed as sleep escaped him once again. He checked his phone, _12:39_ _am_ _. _ Another sigh fell from his lips as Sunghoon tiptoed into their room. “You’re still awake?” Sunghoon whispered. “Yeah,” Heeseung mumbled.

“Try and get some rest hyung,” Sunghoon replied, carefully climbing up onto his bed. “I’m trying,” Heeseung whispered, closing his eyes. It seemed like ages before Sunoo walked into their room, trudging along to his bed. “Night Sunoo,” Heeseung whispered making Sunoo stop right before the stairs to his bed. “Night hyung,” Sunoo mumbled, not turning back to face the older. Sunoo crawled up into his bed and closed his eyes, hugging his comforter close. Neither male got much sleep that night. 

In the morning it took Jungeon four tries to wake Heeseung up. Oh how Heeseung didn’t want to wake up. Sunoo woke up second (after Jay) and slipped into a big teal hoodie and a pair of jeans before making himself breakfast. It was a sluggish morning even though they were rushing a bit. Heeseung and Sunoo both dragged their feet as they walked down to their big van. It seemed to be just their luck that in the van they sat in the two seats beside each other, Ni-ki sat in the single seater beside them and the two couples sat at the back. 

“You look worried,” Heeseung whispered and Sunoo turned to him, clicking off his phone. “This is a bad idea,” Sunoo replied, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. “A bad idea we’ll laugh about one day!” Heeseung said, trying to be enthusiastic. “Not today we won’t,” Sunoo answered, giving very little enthusiasm to his reply. “Oh yeah no today is gonna be bad,” Heeseung enthusiastically said.

The ride to the school they were filming at was long. Sunoo ended up falling asleep on Heeseung’s shoulder which definitely resulted in an awkward encounter when Heeseung had to wake him up when they made it. The filming went well. Filming short scenes here and there of all seven of them and dance scenes in the gym and on the field outside. They shot all the scenes leading up to  _ the kiss  _ and when I tell you that with each passing minute both parties got more and more nervous I mean it. “Sunoo, Heeseung, it’s time.” The director said.

The sun was beginning to set and the shot was to be on the roof. All the other members followed them up to the roof, not wanting to miss the action. “Alright, places boys.” The director ordered and Heeseung and Sunoo walked over to one side of the roof. They were to sweetly kiss as the sun set behind them. Heeseung swallowed the lump in his throat as Sunoo stepped closer to him. “It’ll be fine,” Sunoo whispered, just loud enough for Heeseung to hear.

“Action!” The director yelled and Heeseung gave the younger soft smile before pulling him close by the waist. Naturally, Sunoo brought his arms up and wrapped them around Heeseung’s neck. The taller leaned down, capturing Sunoo’s lips in a gentle kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Heeseung smile into the kiss.  _ They would definitely be talking about this later _ . Sunoo’s lips tasted sweet, and Heeseung couldn’t tell if it was the lip tint he was wearing or the candy he had eaten while they took a break earlier in the day. “Cut!” The director yelled, and it did indeed take a beat longer for Heeseung and Sunoo to pull away. “Wow, it was like your guys are really in love,” The director said without giving it too much thought.

The remaining five members proceeded to shit themselves laughing as Heeseung and Sunoo very quickly disentangled themselves from each other. Both males were burning up ear to ear and everyone else seemed to think it was the funniest thing they’d ever witnessed. The director, albeit a tad confused by everyone’s reactions, chuckled along with them. “That was perfect, we’re done for the day boys.” They all thanked the crew and quickly made their way back downstairs. All of them changed in one of the bathrooms back into the clothes they had arrived in. 

As Ni-Ki, Sunoo and Jungwon made their way to the van, the two younger members couldn’t help but tease Sunoo a little bit. “It was like you guys are really in love.” Ni-Ki teased, earning a light punch on the shoulder from Sunoo. “The way hyung smiled while you guys kissed,” Jungwon whispered making Sunoo groan and Ni-Ki burst out into a fit of laughter. “Yang Jungwon I will not hesitate to tell Jay hyung what you said about him when us three had a sleepover at my parents' house during Christmas. This is a threat.” 

“Oh god please don’t, he doesn’t need to hear me being all sappy.” Jungwon pleaded. “Then keep your mouth shut,” Sunoo singsonged. When they all made it back into the van Sunoo was quick to snatch up the single seat for himself. Heeseung sighed as he shuffled his way into the back row in the seat farthest from Sunoo. They stopped to eat on their way back to the dorm and by the time they arrived home, it had already passed nine. Having woken up around five thirty, most of the members were tired and opted to just lounge one the couch for a while. Sunoo though, didn't take his shoes off and grabbed hold of Heeseung’s wrist as he was about to take off his shoes. “We need to talk.” The younger said before shouting “We’ll be back!” To the other members. 

Sunoo dragged Heeseung out of their dorm and out to the small park behind their building. “I like you,” Sunoo confidently spoke. “And I’m pretty sure you like me too unless you’re just a really good actor.” He continued. They stood under a lamp post facing each other. Heeseung couldn’t help it when his mouth hung open just a touch. The silence was eating Sunoo up inside and as much as he wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole, he stood his ground. Sunoo’s words seemed to hang in the air above them for what felt like an eternity but was only probably a good five minutes. “You’re right,” Was all Heeseung managed to say. 

It was the only coherent sentence his mind was able to form in that instance and he just hoped that Sunoo got the message. The whole, I’ve been in love with you for months, thing. It took a minute for Sunoo to fully digest the phrase. The two words replaying on loop in his mind. Heeseung swore he saw a little lightbulb turn flicker on behind Sunoo’s eyes when it hit him. And then Sunoo reached up. He cupped Heeseung’s cheeks and kissed him.

This kiss was different though. It was more passionate and just a tad needier than their kiss earlier. That kiss was staged, this kiss, however, was just them. Their feelings being laid out on the ground for the taking. Heeseung wrapped his arms around Sunoo’s waist and brought him close. Like a centimetre of distance would tear their hearts apart. It was Sunoo’s turn to smile into the kiss as Heeseung’s hands rested on the small of his back. Heeseung was the first to pull away. “We should  _ definitely _ go back inside.” He whispered. Their foreheads were touching and all you could hear was Sunoo’s soft breathing. “You’re probably right.” Sunoo mumbled, and so they walked back into the building of their dorm hand in hand. Heeseung punched in the code at their door and they slipped inside.

No one had moved since they left. Jay and Jungwon were playing against each other in Super Smash Bros. Ni-Ki was sprawled out on the same couch Jungwon was sitting on, his head resting in their leader’s lap. All of the 02z occupied the other couch. Sunghoon and Jake having some side conversation as they watched Jay and Jungwon duke it out in the game they were playing. Everyone’s focus moved to the pair standing in the hallway, fingers intertwined very quickly though. Jay paused their game and Ni-Ki sat up. 

“Oh my god you guys finally did it.” Jay exclaimed rather dumbfoundedly. “So I assume you two sorted things out?” Jungwon asked and Sunoo only rolled his eyes at the younger. “We would’ve figured it out eventually.” Sunoo answered. He dragged Heeseung over to the couch and made Ni-Ki scoot all the way over to Jungwon to make space for them. “Now would you really have?” Sunghoon asked brow raised as Jake giggled from beside him. “Oh shut up Hoon.” Heeseung scoffed. “Don’t act like me and Jay didn’t have to _literally_ push you to confess to Jake.” Sunghoon flushed bright red and Jake continued giggling. 

Ni-Ki then proceeded to groan. “I can’t believe I have to put up with all of you,” He dramatically said, standing up off the couch. “You talk like you don’t have a big crush on our little Daniel.” Jake teased. Ni-Ki’s cheeks went red as he picked a pillow up from the floor and threw it at the older. “How is Daniel by the way? I know  _ you _ talk to him more than the rest of us.” Jungwon asked and Ni-Ki groaned again. “I hate you hyungs I truly do,” 

“Keep telling yourself that one Riki,” Sunoo singsonged. 


End file.
